New Meetings
by Riku's Heartless Angel
Summary: Bray has been released from the Technos and meets a girl who will change things between him and the tribe
1. Chapter 1

Bray was walking down the road looking around. He was finally let go from the Technos. He was free and was heading to wherever he was lead to. He came upon a little town and went straight to the pub. 

'God I need a drink' he thought to himself.

 He went in and ordered a drink. He sat down and started to drink when a girl walked in. She had dark brown hair put up. She went to the bar to order a drink.

 "Is anyone sitting here?" she asked.

 "Go ahead." said Bray. 

The girl sat down and started drinking her drink. She had a backpack and a big bag full of stuff. 

"Traveling?" Bray asked with a smile. 

"Yeah, I'm trying to find 2 people." the girl grinned. 

"I'm Bray." 

"I'm Ivory." Ivory took a sip. "Are you traveling?" 

Bray looked at his drink. "I used to be. I would skateboard around the city looking around then…" 

"I'm a first-timer; you could say I finally found my way." Ivory smiled. 

"Where you headed?" 

"The city, the person I'm looking for is there." 

"And the other person?" 

"I could care less about her I just wanna see if she's alive, her tribe travels all the time." 

"What's her name?" 

"Moon, she has a jerk of a boyfriend." 

"Moon? I think I know her." 

"Long black hair and weird eyes?" 

"Yeah, is she a friend of yours?"

Ivory was quiet for a while then spoke, "She's my cousin, and I lived with her, my aunt and uncle when my parents got the virus." 

"The Virus, it seems like a long time ago." 

"Anyways do you have any cousins or siblings?" 

"I had a brother." 

"Had? Was he killed by the virus?" 

"No, by a friend of mine." 

"If he killed your brother then he isn't a friend." 

"They didn't know he was my brother at the time." 

"What was his name?" 

"Martin but he went by Zoot." 

"Zoot?" 

"You heard of him?" 

Ivory glanced down. "I was with the Locusts in the beginning when Zoot was the leader, then Ebony took over and I left to a different tribe." 

"Was she that bad?" 

"To tell the truth I thought she would get us killed with her attitude, I didn't wanna die then cuz I still have to find my brother and kill him myself." 

"If you don't mind me asking why would you want to kill your brother?" Bray took a big gulp of his drink. 

Ivory sighed and said, "He left me alone with my parents when they got the virus. He left me there to take care of them or die myself." 

"Sorry." 

Ivory looked to the door. 

"I better get going if I want to go to the city; do you know how to get there?" 

"Yeah." 

"Could you tell me cuz I might get lost." 

"How about I take you myself?" 

"If it's not any trouble." 

"Okay tomorrow meet me here and we'll leave." 

"Okay, thank you." 

Ivory left and Bray got another drink then went to find a place to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

. Bray awoke with the sun and went to the pub to meet Ivory. When he got there he ordered a drink and sat down. A few minuets later Ivory arrived with her dark brown hair down to her arms and looked around. 

"Bray, hey I hope you weren't waiting long." 

"No only a few minuets." 

"Thank you again for taking me to the city." 

"No problem" 

They start walking into the forest. 

"When we get to the city, are you gonna stay or go?" 

"I'm not sure." 

"Can I ask something?" 

"Sure." 

"Why are you depressed?" 

"I'm not it's just…well I haven't been to the city in a while." Bray looked down at his necklace and remembered that he lost Amber's ring when he was taken. 

"So what tribe were you in?" 

"I forgot." 

"I'm from an Indian like tribe." Ivory grinned. "Actually we never really had a name, we were just a tribe of kids trying to make it in the new world when…" Ivory stopped. 

"What is it?" Bray looked at Ivory's eyes and noticed they went from hazel to gray. 

"Ivory? Are you okay?" 

"Yeah." 

Ivory wiped a tear from her eye and started walking again. Bray stopped her. 

"Ivory what's wrong?" 

"My tribe was taken over by the Chosen and since we didn't go peacefully they just hit everybody and took the rest of us.  Whoever survived was taken to the mines where most of my friends died!" 

"They killed people?" 

"Those who wouldn't do what they said were killed." 

"I'm sorry." 

"I was almost killed twice for trying to escape when they brought new people in but I was spared by a guy named Luke. Also a guy named Jack helped me." 

"Luke? The lieutenant of the Chosen?" 

"The guards would ask him if I should be killed and he always said no." 

Bray stared at Ivory's eyes. 

"Something wrong?" Ivory asked as her eyes turned hazel again. 

"No you better?" 

"As good as it'll get. Let's start walking again." 

They start walking again until night fell. 

"We better rest." Bray said looking around.

"Where?" 

"Over there under that tree." 

They walk over to a tree and Ivory sits down as Bray gets firewood. Bray comes back with the wood and starts a fire as Ivory gets up to get water. They get settled and Ivory goes to sleep while Bray stays awake. 

"The mines, she went through more then I did with the Technos. I wonder how Amber is, and the baby that I have never seen." 

Bray put out the fire and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came and Bray awoke to see Ivory gone. 

"Ivory?!" 

"What?" 

"Where were you?" 

"I was just walking around looking at the view." Ivory sat down next to Bray. "How you feeling?" 

"Why do you ask?" 

"I woke up in the middle of the night and you were turning and tossing." 

"I'm fine." 

"Okay so are you ready to go?" 

"Yeah let's go."

Bray got up and helped Ivory up. They started walking when they heard something behind them. They looked behind them and saw a truck heading toward them. 

"Power and chaos!" They yelled.

"Followers of Zoot…" Ivory said looking down.

The truck stopped a few feet in front of Ivory and Bray. A man with blue hair got out van walked toward them. Bray got in front of Ivory as if to protect her.

"Ivory?" the blue haired man asked.

"Who are you?" Ivory asked.

"Luke. Remember, I saved your life. Bray! I thought you were with Amber."

"No, Ebony sent us away from the city. I was captured by the Technos."

"And Amber?"

Bray looked down and Luke changed the subject.

"So Ivory, where are you headed?"

"Why? Are you gonna take prisoners again?"

"Ivory… that was to get followers of almighty Zoot."

"Followers of Zoot? All he wanted was 'Power and Chaos!' He didn't…"

"He was a father so don't say he wasn't a good person because he was." Bray said.

"Ah yes, the Supreme Mother with the child of Zoot. Zoot wasn't all that great as a leader. I know from experience. I was in his tribe."

"So you are a follower of Zoot." Luke said smiling.

"Zoot isn't a big person…what about Bray? Why not have followers for him? He is nice and a good person."

Bray looked up at Ivory. "Followers for me?"

"You deserve it Bray. You are nice enough to take a complete stranger to the city."  
  


"The city?" Luke asked.

"Crap! I told you where I was going. Don't you dare go attack there."

"We are going to the city. The guardian is there in a cage."

"He deserves it." Bray and Ivory said together.

"Would you two like to come with us?"

Ivory looked at Bray and he nodded. Luke led them to the truck and put them in the back. 

"We stop at nightfall." Luke said as they started driving off.

Ivory sat next to Bray and opened her backpack.

"Hungry?" she asked hiding the food from the others.

"Yeah. What you got?"

"Fruit. Only thing I could snatch." Ivory said giving Bray an orange.

"You snatched it? From where?"

"Well, while I was walking around this morning I saw a guy with a whole bunch of food. I threw a rock so he could leave to see if it was something to hunt, and I went to his sack and got food. Mainly fruit as you can see."

Bray took a bite of his orange and laughed.

"What?" Ivory asked.

"It leaked on me." he said still laughing.

Ivory looked at Bray's chin and saw juice from the orange and wiped it off. 

"Bray! Be careful, I don't want them to know I have food."

Bray still laughed then looked at Ivory.

"What? Is something on my face?" she asked.

"Just your nose, your eyes and your mouth." 

"Very funny Bray. I'm sleepy."

Bray got out the blanket from Ivory's bag and put it on her. Ivory leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Lean on me." Bray said.

Ivory put her head on Bray's shoulder and asked, "Who is Amber?"

"A girl I know. She was the love of my life. She had a child that was mine."

"So you are a dad?"

"Yeah."

"Did she have a boy or a girl?"

"I never saw the baby. I was taken by the Technos."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Is it?"

"No, these tribes want power and that leads to wars."

"I know what you mean."

"Do you wanna see them?"

"I've been wanting to so this is the perfect way to do it."

"Glad to help you." Ivory said with a fake smile.

The truth was Ivory was beginning to like Bray as more then friends. She was gonna tell him but now she couldn't. He was with a girl that had his child. Bray looked at Ivory then smiled. He knew he had Amber but something drew him to Ivory. 


End file.
